


Genma's Retirement

by SJHarrison



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJHarrison/pseuds/SJHarrison
Summary: As a member of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops, Genma has seen a lot of action. Eventually it was all bound to come to an end and that end may be sooner than he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes part of a background for Genma that I wrote for my Genma RP Blog on tumblr. If you want to know more go to unknown-fire.tumblr.com to read the rest. Fair warning, Genma knows more than the one jutsu listed in the wikia as well as being able to use the teleportation jutsu on his own to move short distances.

Hazel eyes widened as he felt the kunai scrape against the side of his shining white ANBU mask. ‘How did the see me?’ His only thought echoing in his mind as he pushed with all his strength to leap into the branches above him.   
Genma was the village’s top covert specialist and was often sent on missions without any backup. This fact never proved a problem, he was rarely ever seen and in those rare cases he was, he proved skilled enough to deal with the group himself. This time proved to be different.   
Moving one foot in front of the other he climbed through the branches with the highest speed he could. Glancing behind him, he counted 20 attackers following him, he wouldn’t make it if they all chose to corner him.   
Leaping high he turned in mid air and quickly moved his ANBU mask out of the way. Tucking the mask out of the way he quickly wove several hand seals and took a deep breath. Holding the last seal he looked toward his attackers. ‘Water Style: Mouth Shot.’ Several thin senbons of water escaped his mouth, hitting his attackers as he replaced the mask and used the confusion to teleport to the ground beneath them all and escape in the opposite direction.   
Quietly rushing behind a tree, he used the break to catch his breath again. Removing his mask, his widened eyes rushed around as he caught his breath. ‘Kami, I was lucky to get out of there alive,’ he thought to himself. ‘I better report back to Konoha and get out of here quickly before they find me again.’  
He looked down at his mask and observed the green accent cut by the kunai that had whipped past him. Running his gloved thumb over the mark he replaced the mask and stood ready to return.   
Letting out one last exhale he leaped for the tree branches and started toward the village again. One branch at a time he ran toward the safety of the village walls, knowing full well he had several hours of travel time ahead of him.   
Foot by foot, branch by branch, Genma got farther and farther away from the scene of his mistake. ‘Looks like I’m safe for now,’ he thought as he continued at his quick pace.   
Just as soon as he’d thought he was safe, he saw someone heading straight for him. He looked closely for a moment before widening his eyes again, noticing their maroon clothing with one sleeve, just like the attackers he had just escaped. Just as quick as he’d widened his eyes, he placed his hand on the handle of the sword resting on his back and drew it quickly. Watching his enemy reach behind him, Genma increased his speed and jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he was close enough. With a single leap he slashed across his opponent’s chest before planting his left hand on their shoulder. Pushing his legs and using the enemy as leverage he flipped over them, landing behind them. He drove the sword into their chest with a long exhale of relief, he seemed to be alone. Pulling the sword from their chest, he sheathed it again and continued his quick path home again, hoping that no one had heard the sound from his struggle.   
Continuing along the branches he stepped carefully, avoiding making any unnecessary noise as he tries to avoid anyone else finding him like that last one had. Suddenly the ruffle of leaves caught his attention, turning his head quickly he observes no changes in anything, nothing seems to change. He stopped on the next branch for a moment, looking around at his entire surroundings noticing nothing.   
Suddenly, a noise at his feet catches his attention. Looking as quick as possible, he finds the last thing he wanted to see. There, right beneath his right foot laid a paper bomb and as soon as his eyes caught glimpse of it exploded, throwing him far away from the tree he stood. 

Slowly his honey eyes opened, the blurry scenery coming to view. He tried to lean forward from the tree he was sitting against but couldn’t. He looked down to his body in the grey vest, noticing a rope around it; he was tied to the tree behind him. ‘How did I honestly get here? This is ridiculous.’ His thoughts swarmed his mind as he thought about all the events that lead up to this one. ‘This mission has just been one fuck up after another.’  
There was a ruffle of leaves as someone entered his field of vision from the side. His scowling eyes met a ninja from Iwa just like all the other attackers had been.   
“Ah, you’re awake,” he called out. “You have quite the reputation, Genma Shiranui. Covert specialist of Konoha’s ANBU black ops, over 500 confirmed kills with almost just as many speculated. Now tell me, what are you doing this far away from your home?”  
Genma glared at his captor with an intense glare, this whole mission had pissed him off beyond belief. “You’re not getting shit out of me,” he responded, the irritation painfully obvious in his voice.   
“Well, we’ll have to resort to other tactics if you won’t act civil with us,” his captor retorted.   
“Do whatever you want, I still won’t tell you anything,” Genma yelled, spitting blood beside him. His injuries were a lot worse off than he’d thought.   
A deep sigh came from the interrogator as he pulled a kunai from his pouch. “There is no place for heroes in this world just give us what we want and you’ll be free to go.”  
“You might as well kill me now, you won’t get information either way,” Genma commanded in return.   
The attacker dragged it over the tattoo on Genma’s shoulder, tearing the flesh as he cut. “If that’s how it must be, then I will, but I will not give you the release of a quick death.  
Genma’s face winced in pain as the knife slowly dragged through his skin. His face curled into even more of a scowl from before as his anger started to get the better of him. “If you mess with Konoha it will be your biggest mistake! Even if I’m not the one to kill you, someone will!” His breath got heavier as he was focusing on not bleeding out more than anything.   
“I highly doubt that, no will ever know this was me,” he responded. “ A quick chuckle left the lips of the Iwa ninja. "I'm betting you wish you had one of those signature senbons in your teeth now, I've heard the stories of how those have saved your life more than once."  
"I don't need a senbon to kill you or anyone else!" He yelled in return. He gritted his teeth heavily as the pain in his shoulder increased the longer he sat here.  
"Well..." His attacker started before witnessing leaves fall from the trees over top of them. He looked up to find the disturbance.  
Nothing was up there, but the movement came from behind where he was looking right now. With no more than a second's notice a similar grey vest jumped between branches before leaping down toward the Iwa ninja. A familiar voice filled Genma's ears as the movement entered his vision. A crackling sound flooded the area as a blue shine illuminated the forest.  
"Lightning Blade!"  
With one swift movement the captor dropped dead and in his place stood his friend, familiar silver hair ruffling in the wind.  
"Sorry I'm late, Genma," Kakashi called out, his red eyes shining as he looked back at Genma.


End file.
